fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ścieżka zemsty
Prolog Ciemność. Wszechogarniająca ciemność. Ciemność, i zimno. I strach. Spróbowała się poruszyć. Poczuła, że wisi na łańcuchu. Nogi i ręce miała związane, a usta zaklejone. Gdzie się znajdowała? Skąd się tu wzięła? Dlaczego? Nie znała odpowiedzi. Starała się uwolnić, lecz po kilku nieudanych próbach przestała. Uścisk łańcuchów był zbyt silny, a ona zbyt słaba. Powoli zaczęła ogarniać ją panika. Nie miała pojęcia gdzie była, nie pamiętała jak się tu znalazła. Spróbowała sobie przypomnieć ostatnią chwilę przed obudzeniem się tutaj. Tym wspomnieniem była pochylająca się nad nią tajemnicza postać i para krwistoczerwonych, spragnionych oczu. Rozległ się łomot. Grube, pancerne drzwi otworzyły się powoli, niemiłosiernie przy tym skrzypiąc. Ktoś wchodził do pokoju, w którym się znajdowała... Wraz z otwarciem drzwi do pomieszczenia wpadło światło. Słabe, ale pozwoliło dziewczynie dostrzec szczegóły. Przerażające szczegóły. Jej oczom ukazały się dziesiątki ciał zawieszonych pod sufitem, rozdartych, rozprutych, obleganych przez insekty, w wielu miejscach przebitych ostrzami, nożami i innymi ostrymi narzędziami. Sposób, w jaki zostały okaleczone przyprawiał ją o mdłości. Kto mógł coś takiego zrobić…? Odpowiedzią okazała się wysoka, barczysta postać, powoli zmierzająca chwiejnym krokiem w jej stronę. Każdemu ruchowi oprawcy towarzyszył metaliczny dźwięk ciężkich łańcuchów zawieszonych na jego ciele, który przypominał jęki mordowanych istot. Ale nie to było najbardziej przerażające. Najbardziej przerażająca była para czerwonych, świecących ślepi. Dokładnie takich samych, jakie zapamiętała. Chciała coś odpowiedź, krzyczeć, błagać o litość, lecz zaklejone usta jej to uniemożliwiały, i wydała z siebie tylko niezrozumiały jęk. Załkała cicho, uświadomiona o swojej bezsilności. Zbliżający się ku niej mężczyzna wyciągnął zza ciemnego, poszarpanego płaszcza brudne od krwi ostrze. Podszedł do dziewczyny. W jej oczach zaczął malować się strach. Szarpała się z całych sił, chcąc się uwolnić, ale nie dawała rady... Tajemnicza postać dotknęła jej twarzy. Nieznajomy miał szorstką, zimną i nieprzyjemną dłoń. Spojrzał jej w przerażone, błękitne oczy. Widząc wszechobecny w nich strach, uśmiechnął się, obnażając karmazynowe zębiska. Domyśliła się już, co mężczyzna chce z nią zrobić. Zaczęła się jeszcze mocnej szarpać. Krzyczała coś, a raczej starała się krzyczeć, jednak było to niezrozumiałe. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Tajemniczy osobnik przytrzymał ją, by się nie ruszała i przejechał ostrzem po jej ogołoconej z pancerza skórze, nacinając odcinek pomiędzy jej piersiami. Ostry ból przeszył ciało dziewczyny, zmuszając ją do jęku. Coś błysnęło w oczach oprawcy i ten zaczął ciąć jeszcze głębiej. Ból nasilił się. Zaczęła krzyczeć, a jej stłumiony głos odbił się echem od ścian pomieszczenia. Słysząc to, rozpruwacz zaczął się śmiać. Nie był to normalny śmiech. Był nasączony szaleństwem, istnym wariactwem i żądzą krwi. Rzucił nóż na podłogę i włożył swoje oślizgłe palce pod jej skórę. Poczuła chłód jego dłoni na swoich płucach wraz z towarzyszącym mu bólem. Nie miała pojęcia, co jeszcze trzyma ją przy życiu. Chciała umrzeć. Chciała umrzeć jak najszybciej. Chciała, by ten koszmar się skończył, by ktoś go przerwał. Rozpruwacz jednak wcale nie zamierzał przerywać. Krew tryskała z jej wnętrza prosto na ciało oprawcy. W jego oczach widać było ekscytację i podniecenie. Oraz szaleństwo. Zaczął przejeżdżać dłońmi po jej wnętrznościach, napawając się ich dotykiem i sapiąc przy tym swoim smrodliwym oddechem prosto w twarz dziewczyny. Zdawało jej się, że coś do niej mówi, jednak ból i wstręt całkowicie ją zamroczyły. Przed sobą miała tylko jeden obraz – śmierć, tak bliską, na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jednak tak odległą. Kiedy rozpruwacz wbił swoje ostre pazury w jej tętnicę, przebijając ją, poczuła, jak powoli uchodzi z niej życie. Ubłagany moment, na który tak długo czekała wreszcie nastąpił. Jej koszmar nareszcie się skończył… Jednak czuła, że za niedługo zacznie się po raz kolejny… Rozdział 1 Pistolet spoczywał w kaburze przy pasie, a shurikeny cicho postukiwały o pancerz na jej udzie. Shae wolno kroczyła jedną z ulic okrytej złą sławą wyspy Quentris – azylu dla piratów, łowców nagród, najemników i innych zbirów. To rządzone przez lorda Skakdi imieniem Xixex miejsce było istną zbieraniną najdziwniejszych i najniebezpieczniejszych istot w całym Wszechświecie Matoran. Na dowolnej ulicy można znaleźć przedstawiciela każdej rasy, nie wspominając już o tych, na których gatunek napotyka się po raz pierwszy, a mimo to każdy potrafił znaleźć dla siebie zajęcie. Nawet teraz, kiedy Corenastanka wolno szła mijając niskie, ciasne budynki Quentris, widziała kupców nabywających towar na rozstawionych straganach, sprzedawców nawołujących do siebie klientów, jakiś wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna z hakiem w miejscu dłoni i drewnianym kołkiem zamiast nogi opowiadał z przejęciem jakąś historię zgromadzonemu wokół tłumowi. Dwóch Skakdi spało pod ścianą, trzymając w ręku puste butelki po piwie, Matoranin próbował zagadać do Vortixx w skąpej zbroi, dwójka Steltian siedziała nad jakąś grą planszową, jacyś mężczyźni siłowali się na rękę, ktoś komuś wybijał zęby. Tyle ludzi w jednym miejscu. Ale oni nie mieli dla niej znaczenia. Jej celem był ktoś inny. Mały, obleśny Mroczny Łowca z długimi, powykręcanymi kończynami imieniem Bandak. Tak żałosny, że Shae nawet nie chciała marnować na niego swojego czasu. Ale tylko on mógł ją zaprowadzić do osoby, po którą przybyła na tę wyspę. Tylko on mógł ją zaprowadzić do Bane’a. Parszywe ciało Bandaka mignęło jej gdzieś w tłumie. Od razu podążyła w tamtym kierunku. Niedługo potem już go znalazła. Szedł szybkim tempem, potykając się o kocie łby, kurczowo trzymając coś w szczypcach i co chwila spoglądając za siebie z przejęciem. Wiedział, że był śledzony. Ale nie wiedział, przez kogo. Przyspieszyła kroku. Nie mogła stracić go z oczu. Zmarnowała zbyt wiele czasu na jego poszukiwania. Jeśli teraz by jej uciekł, musiałaby zaczynać od nowa. A to było dla niej niedopuszczalne. Nim Mroczny Łowca zdążył skręcić w boczną uliczkę, shuriken odciął mu drogę. Bandak powoli, ze strachem odwrócił się, by spojrzeć, skąd nadleciała broń. Jego oczom ukazała się wysoka, smukła Corenastanka w srebrnej zbroi. Zdawało mu się, że gdzieś już widział tę twarz… A kiedy wreszcie przypomniał sobie, gdzie, natychmiast odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać. Shae uśmiechnęła się podle. Pędził przed siebie, przeciskając się między istotami stojącymi na jego drodze, a Corenastanka była tuż za nim. Wiedział, że jej nie ucieknie. Był szybki, to prawda, ale nawet on nie mógł się równać ze wspomagającymi sprawność fizyczną systemami wbudowanymi w ciało Shae. Musiał coś zrobić, by ją spowolnić. Chwycił stojącą pod ścianą beczkę i przewrócił ją, a ta poturlała się w stronę Corenastanki. Dziewczyna przeskoczyła ją, nawet się nie zatrzymując. Żałosne, pomyślała. Widząc to, Bandak zaczął biec jeszcze szybciej. Stał się mniej uważny, co chwila na kogoś wpadał, potykał się, zwalniając. Dystans dzielący go i Shae coraz bardziej się zmniejszał. Starał się zgubić ją w labiryncie ulic, lecz ona wciąż siedziała mu na ogonie. Dlaczego nie mogła zostawić go w spokoju?! Usłyszał za sobą wystrzał z pistoletu. Pocisk trafił zaledwie kilka centymetrów obok jego stopy. Przeraził się. Chcąc ją zgubić, skręcił w kolejną uliczkę. I to był błąd. Trafił na ślepy zaułek. Na odwrót było już za późno – kiedy tylko się odwrócił, ujrzał przed sobą Shae. - Długo się nie widzieliśmy, prawda, Bandak? – powiedziała łowczyni chłodnym tonem. Ten głos. Tak dawno nie słyszał tego głosu… Tylko że przedtem ten głos łamał się, błagał o litość. A teraz mroził mu krew w żyłach. Nie… Nie mógł pozwolić, by go dorwała. Nie po tym wszystkim, co jej zrobił. - Zejdź mi z drogi, dziwko! – ryknął i skoczył prosto na nią, chcąc wbić swoje szczypce w jej szyję. Nim doskoczył, Shae strzeliła mu w brzuch, a Bandak padł na ziemię, cicho pojękując i zwijając się z bólu. Żałosne. - Spotykamy się po tylu latach, a ty wyzywasz mnie od dziwek? Oj, nieładnie – Corenastanka podeszła do ciała Mrocznego Łowcy. Ten starał się od niej odsunąć jak najdalej, lecz ból mu to uniemożliwiał. - Nic ci nie po—Aaaaaarrrnhhhh!! – wrzasnął, gdy dziewczyna nacisnęła stopą na ranę w jego ciele. – Już dobrze! Dobrze! M-Masz! – rzucił w jej stronę srebrny, ozdobny łańcuszek. – Nie chciałem tego kraść! Po prostu nie miałem kasy, a skarbiec Xixexa to jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogłem znaleźć coś wartościowego… Nie bij mnie… Ja…… Aaah……. Shae obejrzała skradziony przez Łowcę przedmiot. Wykonany z maleńkich kryształków z oszlifowanym, przezroczysto-błękitnym kamieniem, w którym dostrzegła odbijający się blask swoich oczu. Podobał jej się. - Całkiem ładne to cacko… – powiedziała. – …ale nie po to tu przyszłam. Bandak zamarł. - J-Jak to? – wyjąkał. Przykucnęła i spojrzała prosto w jego czerwone, przerażone ślepia. - Gdzie. Jest. Bane? – wycedziła. Twarz Mrocznego Łowcy całkiem pobladła. - N-Nie wiem o czym mówisz… - odparł. Spoliczkowała go, a ten jęknął z bólu. Żałosne. - Nie bądź śmieszny – sparaliżowała go wzrokiem. - Zawsze się z nim trzymasz. Tam gdzie on, tam ty. Skoro ty jesteś na tej wyspie, on też musi. - N-Niczego ci n-nie powiem… - wysapał Bandak. – On mnie zabije… Spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą. Po chwili przeniosła wzrok na trzymany w dłoni łańcuszek. - Cóż… - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Bandakowi zdecydowanie się to nie podobało. – Ludzie Xixexa chyba się ucieszą, kiedy im powiem, kto okradł skarbiec ich pana… - Co… nie…! Miała go w garści. - Zastanów się, Bandak. Z kim wolisz mieć do czynienia? Z Bane’em, czy z ludźmi Xixexa? Nie wytrzymał tego. - Dziewięć Niebios. Jest w klubie Dziewięć Niebios. Wracaliśmy z misji na Odinę, ale Bane powiedział, że musi coś załatwić na Quentris i zatrzymaliśmy się tutaj – wyryczał Bandak, niemal płacząc. Na twarzy Corenastanki pojawił się wyraz triumfu. - No proszę, jak chcesz to potrafisz… - rzekła, po czym wstała, zawiesiła łańcuszek na szyi i odeszła w swoją stronę, zostawiając rannego Mrocznego Łowcę samemu sobie. Jeszcze nim znikła w labiryncie ciemnych uliczek, Bandak odezwał się do niej: - Zaraz… a co z moim łupem? Zatrzymała się. - Twoim łupem? – odparła, nawet się nie odwracając. – To jest teraz moje. - Ale przecież… ludzie Xixexa… - Widzisz – przerwała mu. – Między mną a tobą jest jedna zasadnicza różnica, Bandak – spojrzała na niego. – Ja potrafię sobie poradzić z ludźmi Xixexa – uśmiechnęła się podle. – A ty nie. Zniknęła za rogiem, kierując się w stronę Dziewięciu Niebios. Jej zemsta była blisko. *** Kolejny zastrzyk wyrwał ją z krótkiego, dającego chwilowe ukojenie snu. Czuła, jak dziesiątki igieł wbijają się w jej ciało i wpuszczają w żyły lodowatą substancję, wywołując przy tym niewyobrażalny ból. Kiedy odzyskała ostrość widzenia, zobaczyła, że wciąż znajduje się w tym samym miejscu – zawieszona na łańcuchu w jednej z sal w twierdzy Mrocznych Łowców na Odinie. Przed sobą ujrzała znienawidzonego przez siebie oszalałego robota medycznego o jakże wdzięcznej nazwie – Strzykawa. - O, widzę, że się już obudziłaś – powiedział robot metalicznym głosem. – Dobrze, dobrze… Nie, nie, jeszcze nie skończyłem… - mówił dalej, jakby rozmawiał sam ze sobą, po czym wbił kolejną igłę w udręczone ciało Corenastanki, a ta odpowiedziała wrzaskiem z bólu. - Proszę… Zostaw mnie… - wycharczała przez obolałe gardło. Robot, kompletnie ją ignorując, podszedł do stołu zastawionego najróżniejszymi narzędziami i przyczepił do swojej dłoni długi, metalowy kolec. - A teraz, użyję tej nieodczuwalnej, nie wywołującej żadnego bólu igły… - rzekł, a Shae przez chwilę odczuła ulgę. Ale tylko przez chwilę. - …by wskazać nią przygotowany dla ciebie nowy pakiet Athridium, opracowanej przeze mnie substancji zwiększającej sprawność fizyczną – Dziewczyna przeniosła wzrok na dwie wielkie strzykawki z nieprzyjemnie wyglądającymi igłami leżące na stole. - Nie… Proszę… Nie zniosę już więcej… - Spokojnie! Zapewniam, że nie będzie boleć! Testowałem to na sobie – Strzykawa powoli zbliżał się do Shae. - Ale… jesteś robotem… nie czujesz ból—Aaaaaaaarrrrrnhhhh!!! – krzyknęła, gdy igły wbiły się jej ciało, a gorąca jak rozżarzone żelazo substancja pomału wpływała do jej żył i rozprowadzała się po całym organizmie. Spazm bólu szarpnął jej ciałem, a wrzask odbił echem w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Paskudna ciecz wtłaczała się do jej krwioobiegu w mizernie powolnym tempie, przedłużając jej cierpienie. Kiedy w końcu było po wszystkim, Shae opadła bezwładnie, ciężko dysząc. Prawie straciła przytomność, ale nowa porcja wtłoczonej substancji ją przed tym powstrzymała. Kiedy już myślała, że jej katorga się skończyła, drzwi do sali otworzyły się, a jej oczom ukazał się On. Bane. Ze wszystkich Mrocznych Łowców, którzy się nad nią znęcali, jego nienawidziła najbardziej. Za wszystko co jej zrobił… Za wszystko, co miał jej zrobić teraz… - Chyba czas zakończyć na dziś twoje eksperymenty, doktorze – jego gruby głos rozbrzmiał w głowie Corenastanki niczym mosiężny dzwon. - Ależ skąd, jeszcze nie skoń— - mężczyzna podszedł do maszyny i wyłączył ją, po czym pchnął niedbale pod ścianę. Jego krwistoczerwone ślepia skierowały się teraz ku Shae. Podszedł do niej i uwolnił jej ręce z łańcuchów, pozwalając, by jej ciało spadło na ziemię. - Nie… Bane… Nie dzisiaj… - błagała, resztkami sił odsuwając się od Mrocznego Łowcy. - „Nie dzisiaj”? „NIE DZISIAJ”?! – ryknął. – Skoro powiedziałem, że będę po ciebie przychodził KAŻDEGO DNIA, to znaczy, że będę to robił KAŻDEGO DNIA – Jego oczy zapłonęły z wściekłości. Shae doczołgała się pod ścianę, chcąc znaleźć się od niego jak najdalej… Ale on się zbliżał, stawiając ciężkie kroki. W oczach dziewczyny malowało się przerażenie. Wiedziała, co zaraz nastąpi… - Nie… błagam… - łkała. – Nie… nie… NIEEEE! *** Dzień w dzień, przeżywała ten sam koszmar. Dlatego kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, by uciec z Odiny, nie zamierzała marnować tej szansy. Nie wiedziała, ile dni tam spędziła. Nie pamiętała, skąd się tam wzięła, ani kim dokładnie jest. Jej pamięć sięgała tylko do momentu, w którym Mroczni Łowcy dostarczyli ją na Odinę, by poddać ją tym wszystkim przerażającym operacjom… W końcu się od nich uwolniła. Chciała zapomnieć o wszystkim, co przeżyła w tym przeklętym miejscu… Ale nie mogła. Rany na jej ciele, wiecznie na nim tkwiące, oraz sadystyczny wzrok Bane’a towarzyszyły jej na każdym kroku. Teraz nadszedł czas zapłaty. Shae wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli wstąpiła do Dziewięciu Niebios. Rozdział 2 Głośna, ordynarna muzyka rozbrzmiewała w jego głowie, a różnobarwne światła migotały przed jego oczami. Bane zmierzał w stronę swojego ulubionego miejsca w klubie Dziewięć Niebios, cicho nucąc graną melodię. Skąpo odziane kelnerki roznosiły kolorowe napoje na srebrnych tacach, a spragnione spojrzenia podążały za nimi na każdym kroku. Mroczny Łowca bez pytania chwycił szklankę z napojem, sekundę przed tym, jak kelnerka sięgnęła po nią ręką, by postawić na stole klienta. Bane nie przejmował się tym. I tak nic mu nie zrobią. Nie ma w tym miejscu nikogo, kto mógłby przeciwstawić się jego sile. W różnych miejscach sali rozmieszczone były otoczone przez wygodne siedzenia podesty z metalowymi rurami, na których wiły się tancerki w kuszących strojach. Mężczyzna właśnie zbliżał się do jednego z nich. Wtedy zauważył, że ktoś zajął jego miejsce. Nieco schlany Vortixx siedział rozłożony na granatowym fotelu i obserwował tańczącą przed nim dziewczynę w skąpym, ciemnoróżowym stroju. Bane podszedł do niego. - To jest moje miejsce – odezwał się grubym głosem. - Spieprzaj – odparł Vortixx, nawet się nie odwracając. - Powiedziałem: to jest moje miejsce! – warknął. Vortixx spojrzał na niego. Kiedy tylko ujrzał wysokiego, barczystego zbira w ciemnej zbroi, którego czerwone oczy świdrowały go gniewnym wzrokiem, natychmiast zerwał się z siedzenia i odszedł chwiejnym krokiem, przepraszając przestraszonym głosem. Bane uśmiechnął się pod nosem i usadowił w fotelu, po czym pociągnął łyk jaskrawozielonego napoju ze szklanki. Tancerka zerknęła na niego, puściła do niego oko i kontynuowała swój taniec, wykonując ponętne ruchy, owijając się wokół metalowego drągu niczym wąż wokół gałęzi. Oczy Bane’a spoczywały na dziewczynie i dokładnie analizowały każdy skrawek jej ciała, które kusiło go swoimi ruchami w rytm rozbrzmiewającej melodii. Tancerka nachyliła się nad Mrocznym Łowcą i dotknęła palcem wskazującym jego podróbka, po czym cofnęła dłoń i ponownie owinęła się wokół rury. Bane uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a jego oczach pojawił się błysk. Dziewczyna, widząc to, stanęła przed nim w kuszącej pozie i kołysząc się lekko w jedną i drugą stronę w rytm muzyki powoli zdjęła część stroju zasłaniającą jej piersi, po czym, niby niedbale, rzuciła ją w stronę Bane’a, a ta wylądowała na jego szerokim ramieniu. Na twarzy mężczyzny ponownie pojawił się uśmiech. Tancerka obróciła się na stalowym drągu i odchyliła w stronę Mrocznego Łowcy, spoglądając na niego błękitnymi oczami. - Jak ci na imię? – zapytał. - Ithris – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Podobasz mi się, Ithris. Trzymaj – powiedział i podrzucił jej mały, pozłacany pierścionek z brylantem. Dziewczyna obejrzała prezent i założyła go na palec, po czym posłała Bane’owi całusa i kontynuowała swój taniec. *** - Bane wrócił – oznajmiła Ithris swoim koleżankom po fachu, wchodząc do przebieralni. Znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu dziewczyny spojrzały na nią ze zdumieniem wymieszanym ze strachem. Bane często tutaj bywał. I wszystkie wiedziały, jak jego wizyty się kończyły. Wiedziały aż za dobrze. – Lepiej niczego nie spartolcie. Pamiętacie, co się stało z Azzurą? Tancerki cicho przytaknęły. Dokładnie o takich sytuacjach wolałyby nie wspominać. Jedna z dziewczyn zapytała: - Właśnie, jakieś wieści od niej? - Nie… – odpowiedziała druga. – Od tamtej pory nie daje znaku życia… – Spuściła lekko głowę. Ithris podeszła do swojego miejsca i usiadła przed lustrem, przeglądając się w nim. Na pytanie, czy dostała jakąś zapłatę, pokazała koleżankom podarowany jej przez Mrocznego Łowcę pierścionek. - No, no, całkiem niezły – skomentowała jedna z tancerek. – Ciekawe, skąd on to wszystko bierz— – przerwał jej huk otwieranych drzwi. Tancerki odwróciły się i ujrzały stojącą w przejściu corenastańską łowczynię nagród w srebrnej zbroi. - Nie potrzebujecie czasem przerwy? – Shae wolno wkroczyła do pomieszczenia. *** Bane pociągnął kolejny łyk, opróżniając szklankę i skinął kelnerce, by przyniosła mu kolejną. Nagle muzyka przycichła, a wszystkie światła zgasły, pozostawiając tylko jedno, skierowane na podest znajdujący się przed Mrocznym Łowcą. Zza kurtyny weszła na niego dziewczyna o ciemnej skórze w srebrzystym, przypominającym pancerz stroju. Na jej twarzy widniała srebrna, ozdobiona maska, zza której wyglądała para błękitnych, świecących oczu. Gdyby tylko mógł, Bane podniósłby brwi. Nigdy wcześniej jej tu nie widział. Musiała być nowa. Z chęcią przekona się, co takiego potrafi… Kiedy tylko dziewczyna owinęła się wokół metalowej rury, muzyka ponownie rozbrzmiała, jednak nie taka sama jak wcześniej. Była teraz wolniejsza, spokojniejsza, można by też rzec, że bardziej… uwodzicielska. Wszystkie oczy w klubie skierowały się na nową tancerkę, ta jednak skupiała swój wzrok tylko na Bane’ie. Wykonywała ponętne, kuszące ruchy, kręcąc się na stalowym drągu, wznosząc się i opadając, kołysząc ciałem, idealnie wpasowując się w rytm granej melodii. Dziesiątki ślepi spoglądało łapczywie na eksponowane przez dziewczynę części ciała, których ruchy zahipnotyzowały wszystkich zgromadzonych. Głośne, zbiorowe westchnięcie rozniosło się po pomieszczeniu, kiedy tancerka odpięła jedną z klamer trzymających część stroju osłaniającą jej krocze i zmierzała dłonią w stronę drugiej, dając nadzieję na odsłonienie swojego niewątpliwie pięknego ciała, by zaraz potem odwrócić się i jeszcze raz owinąć się wokół rury, pozostawiając ubranie na swoim miejscu, wzbudzając tylko jeszcze większe pożądanie. Dziewczyna była niczym w transie, nieustannie tańcząc i wabiąc swoim ciałem każdego, kto na nią spojrzał. Bane musiał przyznać, że jej występ podobał się znacznie bardziej niż występ Ithris, choć dziewczyna była tu zapewne dopiero swój pierwszy dzień. Oblizał się pod maską, kiedy dłoń tancerki musnęła jego ramię. O tak, zdecydowanie była lepsza. Kiedy owinęła nogi wokół stalowej rury i nachyliła się nad Mrocznym Łowcą, by szepnąć mu coś do ucha, światło nagle skierowało się na inny podest znajdujący się nieopodal. Wszyscy, łącznie z tancerką, spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Ich oczom ukazała się wysoka, smukła kobieta i ciemnoczerwonej skórze, odziana w skąpy strój, wyglądający jak ubranie wykonane z pomalowanych na czarno i czerwono kości. Jej głowa przypominała łeb Rahkshi, a długie, bordowe „włosy” sięgały jej do ramion. Spojrzenie miała równie uwodzicielskie, co srebrna tancerka. Przejechała wzrokiem po osobach znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła Bane’a, puściła do niego oko i zaczęła swój taniec. Jej ruchy były równie uwodzicielskie i czarujące jak dziewczyny w masce, nie minęło kilka minut, a dookoła podestu, na którym tańczyła, zgromadziła się pokaźna grupa napalonych mężczyzn. Bane wciąż siedział na swoim miejscu, lecz uważnie obserwował nieznajomą, kompletnie ignorując srebrną tancerkę. Tak nie mogło być. Dziewczyna w masce odchrząknęła i pstryknęła palcami, a światło nad jej podestem zapaliło się, rzucając na nią swój strumień. Obie tancerki zmierzyły się wzrokiem i kontynuowały taniec. Wykonywały to coraz bardziej wyuzdane i podniecające pozy, byleby tylko przyciągnąć do siebie jak największy tłum i, co najważniejsze, zwrócić na siebie uwagę Bane’a. Mroczny Łowca spoglądał to na jedną, to na drugą dziewczynę, nie mogąc się zdecydować, którą wybrać. Srebrna tancerka nie miała jednak szans z nowo przybyłą. Tamta wykonywała takie ruchy i przyjmowała takie pozy, na jakie dziewczyna z maską nigdy by się nie odważyła. Bane ostatni raz spojrzał z udawanym współczuciem na zabawiającą go do tej pory tancerkę w srebrnym stroju. - Przykro mi – powiedział i zaśmiał się grubym głosem, a następnie wstał i ruszył ku karmazynowej kobiecie. Dziewczyna w masce została całkiem sama, nawet padające na nią światło ją opuściło. Wszyscy skupili się na tej nieznajomej… Nie mogę do tego dopuścić, pomyślała, po czym sięgnęła dłonią pod napierśnik. Bane zbliżył się do podestu, na którym tańczyła zachwycająca wszystkich uwodzicielka, chwycił za ramię jakiegoś mężczyznę i odrzucił go w kąt, byleby tylko znaleźć się bliżej dziewczyny. Ta, widząc to, uśmiechnęła się do niego kusząco i nachyliła nad nim, przejeżdżając dłonią po jego masywnym torsie. Dotknęła zakończonym ostrym pazurem palcem jego podróbka i spojrzała prosto w jego czerwone oczy. Jej wzrok hipnotyzował, uwodził… Bane od razu dał się mu oczarować. Dziewczyna zatrzymała swoją twarz dosłownie kilka milimetrów przed maską Mrocznego Łowcy, uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, po czym… Wzięła zamach i uderzyła w twarz mężczyzny, przejeżdżając pazurami po jego masce. Zdezorientowany Bane przewrócił się i padł na ziemię, a tłum przestraszonych widzów natychmiast odsunął się od podestu. Niektórzy zaczęli uciekać w popłochu, inny, zdziwieni, odsunęli się na bezpieczną odległość i obserwowali dalszy bieg wydarzeń. Podobnie jak dziewczyna w masce. Nim Bane zdążył się podnieść, czerwona tancerka stanęła na nim, przyciskając stopą jego twarz do ziemi. W oczach Mrocznego Łowcy błysnął płomień gniewu. Mężczyzna warknął i zrzucił z siebie kobietę, po czym wstał na równe nogi. Tancerka wykonała salto w powietrzu, wylądowała na podeście i wysunęła srebrne pazury, gotowa rzucić się na Bane’a. Ten przyjął bojową pozę i napiął swoje ogromne mięśnie, również gotów do ataku. Kiedy już mieli skoczyć sobie do gardeł, przestrzeń między nimi przeciął srebrny shuriken. Bane i tancerka spojrzeli w stronę, z której ten nadleciał. - Wybacz, ale on jest mój – rzuciła Shae do nieznajomej kobiety, zdejmując maskę i wyciągając kolejnego shurikena spod napierśnika. Oho, pomyślał Bane. - Shae… Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – wyszczerzył zęby w podłym uśmiechu pod maską. - Milcz – przerwała mu Corenastanka. Jej shuriken przeleciał tylko kilka centymetrów obok twarzy Mrocznego Łowcy. Nieznajoma tancerka patrzyła to na Bane’a, to na Shae. Wreszcie odwróciła się w stronę łowczyni i skoczyła na nią z pazurami. Shae nie zdążyła się odchylić i obie kobiety przetoczyły się po podłodze, przewracając krzesła, stoły i niektórych zdezorientowanych gości. Bane wykorzystał tę sytuację, by niepostrzeżenie wydostać się z klubu w uciekającym tłumie przestraszonych klientów. Dziewczyny turlały się po podłodze, okładając się pięściami i zdzierając z siebie wszystko, co się dało. W końcu Shae kopnęła przeciwniczkę w brzuch i posłała na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, a następnie podskoczyła i wylądowała na jednym ze stojących wciąż na swoim miejscu stołów. Wyjęła spod napierśnika kolejny shuriken i cisnęła nim w stronę tancerki. Ta zdołała zrobić unik i już pędziła prosto na Shae. Ta pstryknęła palcami i zza kurtyny nadleciały ku niej elementy jej pancerza wraz z plecakiem, błyskawicznie nakładając się na jej ciało. Nim przeciwniczka zdążyła do niej dobiec, Corenastanka wyciągnęła z kabury swój pistolet i posłała kilka strzałów ku nadbiegającej dziewczynie. Ta odchyliła się do tyłu i w ostatniej chwili uniknęła pocisków. Kiedy się wyprostowała i spojrzała przed siebie, Shae już tam nie było. Biegła teraz pod ścianą, strzelając z pistoletu w stronę przeciwniczki, ta jednak unikała każdego strzału, jakby widziała nadlatujące promienie w zwolnionym tempie. Skoczyła na Corenastankę i wytrąciła jej pistolet z ręki, a ten przejechał po podłodze przez całe pomieszczenie. Shae spojrzała na dłoń, w której jeszcze przed chwilą trzymała pistolet, a potem na dziewczynę. Ta leciała prosto na nią, lecz nim zdążyła ją choćby drasnąć, łowczyni uruchomiła swój plecak odrzutowy i wzbiła się w powietrze, pozwalając, by jej przeciwniczka padła na ziemię. Posłała jej triumfalne spojrzenie, tancerka jednak nie zamierzała dawać za wygraną. Odbiła się od ziemi i skoczyła prosto na Shae. Obie dziewczyny wbiły się w sufit i wyleciały na zewnątrz, wpuszczając od środka światło księżyca. Wylądowały na dachu sąsiedniego budynku. Tancerka zwaliła z siebie Shae, wstała i pobiegła ku krawędzi dachu, chcąc z niego zeskoczyć, Corenastanka jednak złapała ją za ramiona i przewróciła. Przeturlały się na drugą stronę. Tuż przed końcem dachu, łowczyni kopnęła rywalkę w brzuch. Ta poleciała w stronę dachu sąsiedniego budynku. Zderzenie było tak mocne, że wpadła do środka. Shae podążyła za nią. Stanęła nad dziurą, w której zniknęła nieznajoma i w świetle księżyca i gwiazd dostrzegła kadź pełną lepkiej mazi. - Już po niej – uśmiechnęła się i poprawiła zwisający napierśnik. W tym momencie z otworu wyskoczyła jej przeciwniczka i wciągnęła do środka wraz ze sobą. Chwilę pływały w kadzi, walcząc ze sobą, po czym wynurzyły się, nie przestając walczyć. Lepka substancja spływała po każdej części ich ciał, poczynając od głowy, poprzez ramiona i klatkę piersiową, kończąc na biodrach. W pewnym momencie Shae uderzyła dziewczynę prosto w twarz, tak, że ta wypadła poza kadź. Wypadając, chwyciła za napierśnik łowczyni. Tym razem mocne zapięcie nie było zaletą i Corenestanka poleciała razem z nią. Tancerka wstała i pobiegła w stronę wyjścia, a łowczyni zaczęła ją gonić. Wybiegły na ulicę. Shae chwyciła w dłoń ostatni shuriken i rzuciła nim w stronę przeciwniczki, ale chybiła. Zbiegały teraz ze wzniesienia. Jeszcze trochę i Shae ją dogoni… chwyciła nieznajomą za ramię i razem sturlały się po ziemi. Gdy w końcu się zatrzymały, jej przeciwniczka leżała na niej opierając się rękami o podłoże. Spojrzały sobie w oczy, i jakby coś w nich błysnęło, ale po chwili tajemnicza dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową, wstała i uciekła. Shae nie chciała już jej gonić. Była wycieńczona. Powoli wstała na nogi i rozejrzała się. Dookoła ani żywej duszy, poza kilkoma pijanymi Skakdi, którzy dziwnie się na nią gapili. Pokazała im środkowy palec i wróciła na ulicę. Zaklęła w myślach. Bane jej zwiał. Tak długo go szukała, a kiedy w końcu znalazła, jakaś dzikuska jej przeszkodziła… Niech ją szlag. Zemsta, którą tak długo planowała, znowu się odwlekła. Nie… Bane musi zapłacić. Za wszystko, co jej zrobił… Nie dopuści do tego, by ten drań pozostał bezkarny… Choćby sama miała zginąć… Westchnęła i oblizała maź z palca. Miała słodki smak. *** Słońce wpadało do pokoju przez niewielkie okno, rzucając swoje promienie na dłonie Sorix, niestrudzenie splatające wiklinowe witki w koszyk. Długie, srebrne pazury nieco utrudniały jej pracę, zdążyła się już jednak do tego przyzwyczaić. Do wszystkiego zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić, choć nie było to łatwe. Nie pasowała do miejsca, w którym żyła. Różniła się od mieszkańców wioski Matoran na niewielkiej wyspie na krańcach Wszechświata nie tylko wzrostem czy budową ciała, lecz także spojrzeniem na świat. Wyróżniała się, była inna, niedopasowana, nikt jednak nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego. Był to jednak jej dom, a jego współmieszkańcy ją zaakceptowali, nie zamierzała więc się stąd nigdzie ruszać, nawet mimo swojej odrębności. Jej opiekun, wychowawca, można by też rzec, że wybawiciel, który odmazał jej jajo i pozwolił Sorix się z niego wykluć i u niego zamieszkać, wrócił właśnie z połowu i wraz z resztą Matoran wyładowywał pełne ryb sieci na brzeg, podczas gdy ona siedziała w domku i splatała koszyki. Przez uchylone okno docierał do niej stukot narzędzi, szum morskich fal i wesołe rozmowy Matoran, co w połączeniu z wpadającymi promieniami popołudniowego słońca tworzyło przyjemną, miłą atmosferę. Sorix czuła się tu najlepiej w całym świecie i za żadne skarby nie oddałaby tego małego, lecz kochanego domu. W pewnym momencie na niebie pojawiły się ciemne chmury, a z oddali dało się słyszeć nadciągające obce głosy i odgłosy broni. Rozległo się szczekanie Burnaka, a rozmowy Matoran ucichły. Sorix, zaniepokojona, wstała z krzesła i podeszła do drzwi, chcąc sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Gdy je otwarła, ujrzała grupę uzbrojonych po zęby Mrocznych Łowców, z barczystym, wysokim, silnie zbudowanym mężczyzną w czarno-srebrnym pancerzu na czele. Wojownicy zaczęli przepędzać Matoran, a ci w popłochach uciekali do swoich domów. Niektórzy zostali złapani przez Łowców i wraz z zagarniętymi przez najeźdźców różnymi cennymi przedmiotami byli zaciągani na ich statek, widniejący w oddali. Mężczyzna przewodzący grupie przemówił grubym, niskim głosem: - Ta wyspa jest teraz nasza! Zabieramy z niej wszystko, co wartościowe! Matoranie uciekali przerażeni, próbując nie dać się złapać najeźdźcom. Sorix tylko stała w miejscu, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Jej dom był właśnie ograbiany z wszystkiego, na co ona i inni mieszkańcy tak wiele się napracowali. Przewodzący Łowcom dostrzegł ją, tkwiącą samotnie w otwartych drzwiach jej chatki. Pod jego maską pojawił się łakomy uśmiech, po czym ruszył powoli ku osłupiałej dziewczynie. Był coraz bliżej i bliżej… a ona nawet nie mogła się ruszyć, strach całkowicie ją sparaliżował. Wtedy, jakby znikąd pojawił się jej opiekun, rzucając się na Mrocznego Łowcę z ostrym hakiem w ręku. Mężczyzna chwycił go za głowę swoją potężną dłonią jeszcze nim rybak zdążył zadać cios. Teraz wisiał nad ziemią trzymany przez wojownika, szarpiąc się i szamocząc, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku mężczyzny. Mroczny Łowca posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie i zacisnął pięść, a kończyny Matoranina zawisły bezwładnie, po czym jego ciało zostało odrzucone gdzieś w dal. Sorix patrzyła na to z niedowierzaniem. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Najbliższa jej osoba, ktoś, kogo kochała całym swoim sercem i zawdzięczała swoje życie… zginęła? Przełamała się i w końcu rzuciła się do ucieczki, wbiegając na piętro swojego domu. Usłyszała za sobą ciężkie kroki zbliżającego się najeźdźcy. Wpadła do pokoju. Jedyna droga ucieczki prowadziła przez okno. Ale czy nie było za wysoko…? Kiedy się odwróciła, chcąc poszukać innego wyjścia, zobaczyła stojącego w przejściu Mrocznego Łowcę, którego czerwone oczy przeszywały ją na wylot. - Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! – krzyknęła. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Zbir tylko się zaśmiał. - Powiedziałem, że zabieramy stąd wszystko, co wartościowe – odparł. – To dotyczy również ciebie. Dziewczyna nie chciała go słuchać. Odwróciła się i rzuciła w stronę okna, starając się je otworzyć. Wtedy mężczyzna do niej podszedł, złapał za nogę i pociągnął ku sobie, a następnie przycisnął ją swoim masywnym ramieniem do ziemi. Z ust Sorix wydobył się wrzask przerażenia. - Nie! Nie! ZOSTAW MNIE! – jej jęk rozniósł się echem w pomieszczeniu. Trwało to kilka sekund. Nagle z jej ciała wyrosły długie, kręte macki zakończone ostrymi kolcami, które przecięły pancerz napastnika i zostawiły czerwone smugi na jego skórze. Łowca ryknął z bólu i zwolnił uścisk, a wtedy Sorix zerwała się na równe nogi i popędziła w stronę okna, przebijając się przez nie. Kiedy zbliżała się coraz bardziej ku ziemi, na jej plecach znikąd pojawiły się wielkie, czarne skrzydła, które poniosły ją daleko od tego miejsca i Mrocznego Łowcy. Zatrzymała się dopiero na gołej skale wystającej ponad taflę wody. Kiedy spojrzała w stronę swojego domu, dostrzegła wznoszące się kłęby czarnego dymu. Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. Zabili jej opiekuna. Kogoś, kto poświęcił dla niej całe swoje życie. Zabrali jej przyjaciół. Zniszczyli jej dom. Kiedy tak siedziała samotna na ogołoconej skale, owiewana przez chłodny wiatr, obserwująca swój utracony dom, gdzieś w jej środku zrodziło się pewne pragnienie. Pragnienie zemsty. Rozdział 3 Ithris otworzyła oczy. Bolała ją głowa. Dookoła panowała wszechogarniająca ciemność. Gdzie się znajdowała? Nie wiedziała. Poczuła, że jest związana i wisi na łańcuchu, ocierając się o chłodną, chropowatą ścianę. Starała się uwolnić, jednak była zbyt skrępowana. Powoli zaczął ją ogarniać strach, a panujący chłód przeszył jej ciało. Czuła, że zaraz wydarzy się coś strasznego… Co to wszystko miało znaczyć…? - „Cholera, gdzie ja jestem?!” – myślała. Wtedy poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. Wśród wszechobecnej ciemności dostrzegła parę jarzących się krwistoczerwonym kolorem oczu. Powoli jej wzrok zaczął przyzwyczajać się do ciemności i zobaczyła przed sobą czyjąś postać. Ktoś tu był... Obserwował ją... - K-Kim jesteś…? – wydukała. Przerażający śmiech Rozpruwacza rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, przyprawiając Ithris o dreszcze. Mężczyzna powoli podszedł do niej i przejechał swoją oślizgłą dłonią po jej policzku. Serce podskoczyło dziewczynie do gardła. - Na wielu wyspach byłem znany pod wieloma imionami. Czasami dziwniejszymi. Rzeźnik. Koszmar. Cyzelator. To ostatnie otrzymałem na Metru Nui – odparł oprawca, wyszczerzając ostre jak brzytwa zęby w podłym uśmiechu. – Chcesz się dowiedzieć, dlaczego? Ithris wzdrygnęła się. Nie chciała. Za żadne skarby nie chciała. Ale nic nie mogła zrobić. Próbowała się poruszyć, wyrwać się, zrobić cokolwiek, jednak strach całkowicie ją sparaliżował i nie mogła wykonać nawet najmniejszego ruchu. Spojrzenie Rozpruwacza, zapach rozkładających się dookoła ciał i samo przerażenie omal nie sprawiło, że straciła przytomność. Rozpruwacz przejechał dłońmi po jej ciele, napawając się każdym dotknięciem. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł pierścionek na jej palcu, w którego brylancie odbijał się blask oczu mężczyzny. Przyjrzał mu się bliżej. - Całkiem ładny ten pierścionek – powiedział, po czym zsunął go z palca dziewczyny i schował pod grubą warstwę ciemnego, poszarpanego materiału oplatającego jego ciało. Kiedy odchylał jego skrawek, by schować pod nim pierścionek, Ithris dostrzegła obwiązany łańcuchami kawał ohydnego mięcha. Dreszcz przejechał po jej plecach. Spróbowała coś powiedzieć, lecz lęk całkowicie odebrał jej mowę, i z ust dziewczyny wydobył się tylko niezrozumiały jęk. Rozpruwacz odwinął jeden z łańcuchów wiszących na jego ciele, po czym oplótł go wokół szyi tancerki, a jego koniec zamocował na suficie. Uścisk był mocny i o mało nie odbierał Ithris oddechu, ona jednak wciąż żyła, mimo, że sama chciała teraz zginąć i zakończyć ten koszmar jak najszybciej. Kiedy mężczyzna upewnił się, że łańcuch jest dobrze przymocowany, wyciągnął spod materiału, który go okrywał dwie wielkie żelazne igły. Spojrzał na przerażoną twarz dziewczyny... I wbił igły w jej zalane łzami oczy. Ofiara wygięła się z bólu, a z jej ust wydał się potworny wrzask. Po jej twarzy zacięły ściekać strugi krwi. Rozpruwacz wyjął opaskę i zawiązał ją na oczach dziewczyny tak, by igły weszły jeszcze głębiej. Ofiara trzęsła się z bólu i wrzeszczała, a oprawca tylko zanosił się śmiechem. Odwiązał łańcuch ściskający jej ręce, a te opadły bezwładnie w dół, by zaraz potem skierować się w stronę kipiących bólem oczu. Nim Ithris zdążyła odwiązać ze swojej twarzy opaskę, Rozpruwacz przycisnął jej kończynę do ściany swoim potężnym ramieniem, wyciągnął zza pasa zakrwawione, wielkie ostrze, po czym zatopił je w ciele dziewczyny, odcinając jej rękę. Jej wrzask jeszcze bardziej się nasilił, a spazm bólu wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Z każdym ruchem łańcuch na szyi tancerki coraz bardziej się zaciskał, odbierając jej oddech i po chwili wrzask przerodził się w nierównomierne sapanie. Rozpruwacz w międzyczasie odciął jej drugą rękę, a ta spadła na ziemię, wydając przy tym odrażający plask. Strumienie krwi tryskały z jej ciała prosto na Cyzelatora, co tylko napawało go chorą przyjemnością… Kiedy pozbawił jej ciało obu nóg, rzucił ostrzę na ziemię i spojrzał z satysfakcją na swoje dzieło – na zwisający z sufitu korpus Ithris, z której ust wydobywało się tylko ciche pojękiwanie. Nie miała pojęcia, co jeszcze trzyma ją przy życiu… Ale miała nadzieję, że niedługo przestanie. Modliła się o to. Chciała, by ten wariat ją zabił. Ten jednak nie wysłuchał jej próśb, zamiast tego odezwał się, tak jakby urządzali sobie pogawędkę w jednym z miejscowych barów. - Słyszałem, Ithris, że ostatnio w twoim… miejscu pracy… pojawiły się nowe koleżanki. – W odpowiedzi tancerka tylko wyjąkała coś niezrozumiałego, kołysząc się lekko w jedną i drugą stronę na zakrwawionym łańcuchu. Rozpruwacz uśmiechnął się. - A tak, prawda, są aż dwie… – mówił dalej. – Nie martw się… Niedługo obie do ciebie dołączą… *** Krople zimnej wody spadały na jej głowę, opadały na ramiona, ściekały po piersiach i brzuchu, by wreszcie zjechać na sam dół po jej nogach. Shae potrzebowała zimnego prysznica. Po całym nieudanym dniu tylko to mogło ją uspokoić. Uderzyła pięścią o ścianę na wspomnienie o Bane’ie i karmazynowej dziewczynie. Poświęciła tyle czasu na podróżowanie, tropienie i śledzenie, byleby dorwać tego drania i sprawić, by zapłacił za to, co jej zrobił. A kiedy już miała go niemal w garści… Wszystko poszło się pieprzyć. I to przez jakąś świruskę z baru na końcu ulicy. Kiedy Corenastanka pomyślała o całym trudzie, jaki musi włożyć, by ponownie wytropić Bane’a, załamała się. Była już tak blisko i musi zaczynać od nowa… Zakręciła wodę i sięgnęła po wiszący za szklaną zasłoną ręcznik. Kiedy przetarła twarz i spojrzała na ociekającą wodą szybę przed nią, wydawało jej się dostrzegła za nią czyjąś twarz… Po chwili para krwistoczerwonych oczu zaświeciła się i przeszyła ją na wylot, a brudne od krwi zęby wyszczerzyły się w mrożącym krew w żyłach uśmiechu. Shae przestraszyła się i odskoczyła do tyłu, trafiając na ścianę, poślizgnęła się na mokrej posadzce i upadła na ziemię. Kiedy ponownie spojrzała w stronę potwornej twarzy, tej już tam nie było. Dziewczyna powoli wstała i odsunęła szklaną zasłonę. Jej oczom ukazało się wynajęte przez nią małe, ciasne mieszkanie, oświetlane przez pojedynczy kamień świetlny tkwiący w ścianie. Nikogo tu nie było… Musiało jej się tylko wydawać… Problem tkwił w tym, że nie po raz pierwszy widziała tę twarz. Ten obraz nawiedzał ją w snach od dłuższego czasu. Nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio, aż do teraz… - „Nie… Zapomnij o tym. Wydawało ci się. Zaczynasz świrować z przemęczenia” – powiedziała sama do siebie w myślach. Lecz nawet mimo przemęczenia, założyła na siebie zbroję, wzięła pistolet oraz zapas shurikenów i wyruszyła do miasta. Bane i Bandak wciąż muszą być na Quentris, a jeśli zamierzają przed nią stąd uciec, mogą się do tego szykować właśnie teraz. Wychodząc z budynku poczuła, że czuje na sobie czyjś wzrok, świdrujący ją z ciemnego zaułka. Odwróciła głowę w tamtą stronę, ale nikogo nie dostrzegła. - „Wydawało ci się…” – pomyślała i odeszła w swoją stronę. *** Otworzyła oczy. Obraz miała rozmazany, a głowa bolała ją, jakby właśnie poturbowało ją stado Kikanalo. Spróbowała się poruszyć. Nie mogła. Poczuła, że coś przyciska ją do chłodnego kawałka stali. Oznaczało to tylko jedno. Nadal ją torturowali. Nadal była w twierdzy na Odinie. Nadal przeżywała to samo piekło, które przez chwilę wydawało się jej tylko odległym sennym koszmarem. Powoli odzyskiwała ostrość widzenia. Zobaczyła, że znajduje się w ciemnej, ciasnej celi oświetlanej przez zaledwie jeden marny Kamień Świetlny o słabnącym blasku, przykuta do nachylonej ławy tortur. Na jej nogach, rękach i szyi zaciśnięto opaski, od których odchodziły niezliczone obwody, takie same, jakie przymocowano do jej głowy, klatki piersiowej, dłoni oraz stóp. Ale nie przeraziło jej to tak mocno, jak widok osoby, którą dostrzegła, gdy powiodła wzrokiem po rozciągających się na zakrwawionej podłodze kablach. Mały, chudy Mroczny Łowca o powykręcanych kończynach i podłym, krzywym uśmiechu. Bandak. Trzymał swoją dwupalczastą, przypominającą szczypce dłoń na potężnej dźwigni na jakimś nieprzyjemnie wyglądającym, wielkim urządzeniu, od którego odchodziły przewody przymocowane do ciała Shae. Widząc, że Corenastanka odzyskała przytomność, Mroczny Łowca zaśmiał się cicho swoim skrzeczącym głosem i przemówił do dziewczyny: - Wreszcie się obudziłaś. Doskonale. Jego teleskopowe oko uważnie ją obserwowało, jarząc się czerwonym światłem. - Bandak… – wycharczała Shae. – Co ty tu robisz…? W odpowiedzi usłyszała kolejną cichą salwę śmiechu. - Twój kochany doktor Strzykawa ma ostatnio dużo zajęć na głowie – odpowiedział Bandak. – Wiesz, ktoś musi się zaopiekować nowymi niewolnikami… Dlatego poprosił mnie, bym to ja zajął się tobą w najbliższym czasie. Serce podeszło jej do gardła. - Nie – powiedziała. - Ależ tak – Bandak uśmiechnął się szeroko. Shae nie chciała, by on cokolwiek jej zrobił. Był, drugą po Bane’ie, najbardziej znienawidzoną przez nią osoba. I dobrze o tym wiedział. A skoro Strzykawa pozostawił ją całą tylko dla niego… Przełknęła ślinę. - Doktor prosił mnie, bym przetestował twoją odporność na ból po wstrzyknięciu Athridium – kontynuował Łowca. – Nie określił dokładnie „jak” mam to zrobić, pozwoliłem więc sobie puścić wodze fantazji. – Zacisnął mocniej palce na dźwigni. – To co, gotowa? - Nie, nie, nie, nie – Shae zaczęła gwałtownie kręcić głową. – Błagam, wszystko tylko nie t—AAAHH!! – wydała z siebie wrzask pełen bólu, kiedy Bandak pociągnął za dźwignię, a potężny ładunek elektryczny zaczął razić jej ciało. Cała sala nagle rozbłyska, gdy elektryczne wiązki zaczęły swój dziki taniec na ciele Corenastanki. Ciałem Shae szarpnęło tak mocno, że omal nie wyrwała się z unieruchamiających jej kajdan. Ból był tak ogromny, tak wszechobecny, że w głowie dziewczyny widniała tylko jedna myśl: śmierć. Chciała umrzeć. Umrzeć jak najszybciej i zakończyć to wszystko. Śmierć jednak nigdy nie nadchodziła, za każdym razem kiedy ją o to błagała. Trwało to może kilka, kilkanaście minut, dla Shae wydawały się one wiecznością, lecz w końcu Bandak pociągnął dźwignię z powrotem do góry, a wirujące elektryczne wiązki zniknęły. Dziewczyna opadła luźno, ciężko dysząc, omal nie tracąc przytomności. Przeklinała tę cholerną substancję wpuszczoną w jej żyły, która pozwalała jej przeżyć tę i wszystkie inne tortury. Bandak pogładził się po brodzie. - Hm, twoje wrzaski nie wskazują na to, byś nie odczuwała bólu… - rzekł. – Może powinniśmy ponowić próbę? Shae rzuciła mu posępne spojrzenie. - Po prostu mnie zabijcie – powiedziała zrezygnowana. Bandak tylko pokręcił głową. - Nie. To ty będziesz zabijać. Dla nas – w jego oczach pojawił się dziki błysk. – Staniesz się naszym najpotężniejszym sługą, niezniszczalną maszyną do zabijania, całkowicie nam podległą… – Podszedł do niej. – Znaczy się, tak przynajmniej mówi The Shadowed One. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, już dawno leżała byś martwa gdzieś na odludziu, jak nikomu nie potrzebny śmieć… Nie. Ten mały, żałosny drań nie miał prawa tak o niej mówić. Chciała go zabić. Własnymi rękoma. Tu i teraz. Ukarać, za wszystko co jej zrobił, za wszystkie krzywdy, które jej wyrządził, za wszystkie obelgi, zadane rany, nawet za zwykłe krzywe spojrzenia... Ale była bezsilna. Nic nie mogła zrobić, tylko obserwować, jak ten paskudny padalec się nad nią pastwi… Splunęła mu w twarz. Tylko tyle mogła. Bandak nie reagował. Ale tylko przez chwilę. Potem ponownie pociągnął za dźwignię, a krzyk Shae rozniósł się po całej twierdzy. *** - Zostaw mnie w spokoju… Zatrzymała się. - Nie zbliżaj się…! Zaczęła nasłuchiwać. - Nie! Puść mnie! Powoli odwróciła głowę w stronę, z której dobiegł do niej dźwięk. - Pomocy! Niech mi ktoś p—hmrrpff!! Ruszyła. Jej wyostrzone przez wpuszczone do jej krwioobiegu substancje zmysły od razu pozwoliły jej namierzyć źródło głosu. Dochodził z jednego z ciemnych, ślepych zaułków Quentris. Lecz nawet w ciemności jej udoskonalone oczy zdołały dostrzec napakowanego Skakdi i jakąś drobną Vortixx. - Nie ruszaj się, mała, he he – zaśmiał się Skakdi, zasłaniając swoją wielgachną dłonią jej usta. – Nie masz dokąd uciec. Nikt cię nie usłyszy. Jesteś teraz moja, he he. Dziewczyna starała się krzyczeć, lecz jej głos był całkowicie tłumiony przez wielką łapę oprycha. Ten tylko zaśmiał się złowieszczo i przycisnął Vortixx do ściany. Szarpała się, starając się uwolnić, mężczyzna był jednak dla niej zbyt silny. Był istną górą mięśni. Dosłownie. - Mówiłem, żebyś się nie ruszała, he he – powiedział i sięgnął ręką, by zedrzeć z niej zbroję. – No, pokaż co tam masz— - Zostaw ją – rozległo się za jego plecami. Skakdi zamilkł. - Hę? – Odwrócił się i zobaczył Shae stojącą na drugim końcu ulicy, na tle słabnącego światła narożnej latarni. Uniósł jedną brew. - No, no, nie spodziewałem się tu nikogo… Chcesz się do nas przyłączyć, ślicznotko? – wyszczerzył zęby i oblizał się, zagradzając drogę uciekającej Vortixx swoją ręką. - Powiedziałam: Zostaw ją – Shae wycelowała swój pistolet prosto w jego głowę. Nie mogła pozwolić, by ten bandzior skrzywdził tę dziewczynę. Nie mogła pozwolić, by jakikolwiek mężczyzna skrzywdził jakąkolwiek dziewczynę, tak jak Bane i Bandak skrzywdzili ją. - Oho, lubię ostre dziewczynki, he he. Masz jeszcze jakieś zabawki? He he. Nie odpowiedziała. Stała nieruchomo, nadal celując w głowę Skakdi. Ten jakoś się tego nie bał, wręcz przeciwnie, obudziło to w nim jeszcze większe pożądanie. Zrobił krok do przodu, pozostawiając oszołomioną Vortixx za swoimi plecami. - Ani kroku dalej – Corenastanka zacisnęła mocniej palec na spuście. Jej głos był lodowaty. - Oooo, czyli chcesz się zabawić, he he. Dobrze, w takim razie… Zabawmy się! – ryknął zbir i skoczył na dziewczynę. Shae pociągnęła za spust. Skakdi upadł na ziemię, pojękując z bólu i trzymając się za krwawiącą nogę. Vortixx krzyknęła z przerażenia, zasłoniła dłońmi usta i upadła na kolana. Shae zrobiła krok przez siebie. - „Żałosne męskie ścierwo” – rzuciła, gdy przechodziła obok jęczącego Skakdi. Podeszła do Vortixx i wyciągnęła ku niej rękę. - Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Siedziała ze spuszczoną głową, trzymając dłonie za plecami. W końcu spojrzała na Shae… …poderwała się i przejechała po twarzy Corenastanki ostrzem sztyletu, którego wyciągnęła zza pleców. Shae odchyliła się do tyłu, a wtedy Vortixx pchnęła ją na ścianę i podbiegła do podnoszącego się już z ziemi Skakdi. Za nimi stała cała zgraja uzbrojonych po zęby oprychów oraz… - Nie… - Oczy Shae zapłonęły z wściekłości. Bandak wyszedł na przód grupy. - Muszę ci to przyznać, Shae… - przemówił z wyraźnym triumfem w głosie. – Jesteś świetnie wyszkolona… W końcu sami cię szkoliliśmy… Ale jednocześnie niespotykanie głupia. W tłumie rzezimieszków dało się słyszeć pojedyncze chichoty. - Twoje zachowania są tak przewidywalne, że jest to na swój sposób urocze – kontynuował Mroczny Łowca. – Wiedziałem, że nie będziesz mogła się powstrzymać, by uratować tę dziewczynę… – Wskazał głową na Vortixx, teraz stojącej po stronie przybyłej zgrai. – …przed upitym w cztery dupy Skakdi… - He he… Ej! - …zawsze musisz pokazać, że jesteś górą nad mężczyznami… Że jesteś od nas silniejsza, sprytniejsza… I właśnie to cię zgubiło – zaśmiał się swoim skrzeczącym głosem. Tłum zaczął się zbliżać w jej stronę. Nie miała gdzie uciec – za jej plecami tkwiła murowana ściana. - Bandak… – Miała ochotę rozerwać go na strzępy. Bardziej niż zwykle. – Kim są ci ludzie…? - A, ci? No cóż… Mówiłaś, że potrafisz sobie poradzić z ludźmi Xixexa… Chciałem sprawdzić, czy to prawda. Ale muszę ci zdradzić… Lord Xixex naprawdę się wściekł, kiedy dowiedział się, że ktoś ukradł ten naszyjnik – Wskazał wciąż tkwiący na szyi Corenastanki wisiorek. – Jego ulubionej niewolnicy bardzo się on podobał… Z każdym krokiem byli coraz bliżej. Shae cofnęła się i natrafiła na brudną ścianę. Dalej nie mogła iść… - Tak więc, panowie… – Oczy całej zgrai błysnęły w ciemnościach zaułka. – Brać ją. Rozległ się dźwięk dobywanych mieczy, sztyletów, noży i ostrz. Shae zacisnęła mocniej ręce na uchwycie swojego pistoletu. - Cholera… – zaklęła. Rozdział 4 CDN. Autor ViktoriaForever! Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22